


Hero

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: A Time Skip, Gen, Mostly Canon-Compliant I Think, Some fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: The year is 842. The hero Morse still roams this world, until its end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird and bad. Sorry in advance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the end begins, Morse continues to walk his path.

“Some people just want to watch the world burn. I am one of them.” It did feel as if Orience was finally beginning to crumble. All throughout its history, it had cracked and cracked and cracked. Like any hero. And someday, maybe soon, it would finally shatter.

Morse smirked at the frightened soldiers trembling at his feet. Hell, who was he kidding? These men couldn't be called soldiers. They were out of energy, bleeding, eyes wide and begging for mercy. They wore the uniform of Rubrum, but they'd tried to flee, no doubt about it. Pfft. Some “soldiers.” They hadn't been lucky enough to make it across the border. And if they had, would Concordia take them in with mercy, or cast them out for their dishonorable actions? “Here.” Morse set two Fortified Combat Rations on the ground. “Take these, and make your decision. Will you flee like cowards, or will you return and die for your precious dominion along with your…” He held back a laugh. “Comrades? Funny concept, isn't it? Anyway, I'm not too particularly interested in fighting weaklings.” With that curt farewell, he walked away, his figure fading into the wilderness.

_ You're no hero. You're not even a murderer. You're just a weak man stuck in the past.  _ Those words stuck with Morse even now, like a ghost whispering to him. Of course, the speaker of those words was still alive...and maybe he was right. “I'm not weak,” Morse muttered to himself as he trekked through unmapped caves he'd long been familiar with. “The past is…” His past was nothing. Every important memory, gone. Only a feeling of dread and an urge to scream remained, always there, always eating at him. He'd gone mad like this, alone, searching for some meaning or sense of self. Freeing himself from this torment by his own hand seemed like a fine solution at times, but one thing kept him going: “I'm  _ not _ weak.” Not weak, just tired. So, so tired.

What sounded like a crack of thunder sounded, and the ground shook. Morse stepped outside just in time to see a bright light off in the distance, something more powerful than he'd ever imagined. He whistled. “Damn, looks like they've really upped their game.” He hadn't been spending too much time in Milites. He  _ was  _ slated for execution, after all. How typical. Once hailed as a hero, now wanted dead because he wouldn't be the Empire’s good little puppet, because he killed fools who got in his way, because new scientific developments rendered him obsolete - such stupid little things, and yet they invalidated his very existence.

“To watch the world burn…” It was burning, alright. The air was heavy with smoke. It seemed Milites had successfully taken most of Rubrum’s territoires. Not that it mattered much. Morse’s only allegiance was to himself. He would take no part in this war, but he would see it through to the end. He made a promise to himself. “The glorious end.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to Finis, the grand finale.

_ When nine and nine meet nine, the depths of reason shall stir. When the seal of creation is broken, a voice like thunder shall sound, and thou shalt know - We have arrived. _

“Man, I tell ya!” Morse took his blade to one of the horrifying invading creatures. “This is the best fight I've had in a looooong time! I think, anyway!” A woman fleeing from McTighe stopped briefly and stared at the seemingly fearless man. “Who are you?” Morse threw his sword into the air, tossed a grenade toward his foe, and then jumped to catch his sword before plunging it into the monster's face. “Me? I'm a hero. Name doesn't matter ‘cause I'm gonna die here anyway but if you're lucky you might get to Akademeia and die with those fancy schmancy cadets!” He cackled as the woman began to run again, and battled with a newfound sense of purpose. “It's the end of the world and I'm givin’ it everything I've got, baby!”

Morse slashed, fired, and slashed some more. He quickly exhausted his supply of ammunition and fought with his blade to his last breath. “I'm no Agito.” He dodged an attack from his opponent. “I'm a wildcard type of hero. Hell, I'm in Rubrum for crying out loud! Of all places! Isn't that hilarious?!” His next attack had no visible effect. “Ha! I win! I win it all! I made it to the end of the world! And when you kill me…” He narrowly dodged a blow from a second opponent. “I'll be free. I'll finally know peace. I'm glad to have faced the most powerful beings in the history of Orience...you grim reapers. It's been an honor!” He swung his blade, and it shattered against one of his opponents’. The other monster's blade sliced off his arm. “Really, the other one? Oh, man...what a great adrenaline rush…” Then and there, he fainted, entering a peaceful sleep as the final blow was struck. “The glorious end…”


End file.
